True Friends
by CooledCrimsonwolf
Summary: What happens when your family fights with each other and you can't turn to your friends for comfort because their fighting too? That's what's happening to Talie. Feeling as if things can't get any worse in her life they do when she falls down the stairs.


_**True Friends**_

Crimson: Heya everyone, lol. Ok this is just a small ideathat Cooled, Wolf and me came up with. Basically Talie's family and friends always fight, not with each other but amongst themselves. One day she falls down the stairsand she ends up being . . . . . . Not gonna tell you, lol, you'll have to read and find out . . . . . . . . ok i'll tell you so no one gets confused, Talie is on earth and she ends upbeing taken to the beyblade world.

Wolf: This fic has nothing to do with Black Fire.

Crimson: Just to clear a few things up this fic takes place after G Revolution.

Cooled: Hurry up and do the disclaimer already.

Crimson: Ok. We don't own beyblade but we do own the OC's and the plot.

Wolf: And to clear things up the following means;

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_dreaming_

((talking)) but this will apear later on.

Crimson & Wolf: Enough of us blabing, we hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobs into her hands. She hated this. All the fighting . . . all the hurt. Ever since she was seven her life had been hell on earth. No matter what she did, nothing went right.

Only twenty minutes ago was she smiling and laughing as she watched the TV that was until the phone rang. On the small screen on the phone it told her who was phoning. Her father.

Hesitating she picked up the cordless phone and put it to her ear walking back over to her seat she started to speak to him. Everything went ok for the first minute or two, that's when things got out of hand.

They'd began shouting screaming down the phone to the person to each other. Having had enough of her father shouting at her she hung up and began crying really hard.

It was ten pm and she was all alone. Her mother was out of town, business trip. She'd told her mother that she could look after herself and that her mother should go. Her mum would be away for three months.

Lifting the bottom of her extremely baggy t-shirt she wiped her eyes. She finally managed to stop crying. Sighing she spread out on the sofa. One leg hanging off the side and letting her left arm cover her eyes.

All the crying had made her tired. The program on the TV long forgotten and now it was just background noise.

Before she could fall sleep the phone rang again. She was going to ignore it, thinking it would be her dad complaining about her hanging up on him again. The ringing stopped and the answering machine kicked in.

_I'm either not in . . . or I can't be bothered answering. If it's important then leave a message, if it's not . . . then bug off and stop bothering me._

She chuckled slightly at the recorded message that she made. Once her recorded voice stopped the phone bleeped then a female voice started speaking.

"That message makes me laugh every time I hear it Talie. I tried calling a couple of times but the line was engaged. You must've been talking to someone else. Anyway, just phoned to see if you-"

As the girl spoke Talie sat up, picked up the phone and pressed the answer button. "Meg! Meg don't hang up!" Talie said quickly, holding the phone by her ear with both hands.

Meg chuckled, "Took you long enough. Hey do you wanna come out tonight? Please say yes. You never come out anymore." The other girl pleaded.

Sighing Talie shook her head. She didn't know why she did, Meg wouldn't see her, so she answered. "Not tonight."

"Why?" The girl asked, probably pouting.

Biting her bottom lip Talie sighed. "I-I just h-had another fight with dad." She stuttered. Fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

Just after Talie finished Meg spoke up, "What happened? Are you ok? Do you want me to come over? I'm coming over."

Shaking her head Talie smiled and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm fine, it was just another fight, nothing new." Sniffing she leaned back and sprawled out on the sofa again.

"You sure you ok Talie? You don't sound too good." Meg was such a good friend; she was her best friend in fact. They'd been friends since they were three years old, now they were both 16. They'd been at the same nursery so no doubt they'd be in the same primary, but it made them laugh that they were in the same high school.

Sighing Talie answered, "I'm fine. Just another fight, I've had loads with him so I think I can handle this one." The small smile on her face disappeared, "Andwith with everything that's going on at school isn't helping things either."

For about and hour the two girls just talked about school, music and just anything they could think of at the time, that was until a crash came from Meg's side, "Murphy!" Meg cried. Murphy was her black lab puppy. And like any puppy he can be a little hyper.

"Sorry T but Murphy's knocked over the table." In the background there was lots of barking and shouting.

Chuckling Talie said she'd speak to her tomorrow and then hung up. Letting out a sigh she rolled onto her stomach and lay there, not moving. Her left arm hanging off the side of the sofa.

"What am I gonna do? All my friends are fighting _and_ I'm having a hard time with my dad." Sighing again she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some painkillers. She was starting to get a really bad headache; maybe she shouldn't have been on the phone for so long.

Once she took the tablets she walked back into the living room, turned the TV off and just sat in silence for a good two hours. Thinking about how her life had been going downhill. She had lots of friends at school who were split into two groups. She was the only one who spoke to both groups, and that's where the problems came from.

One group didn't like the other, leaving Talie stuck in the middle . . . again. She was always stuck in the middle, no matter what it was. Just the other day, in school at break, she'd come out of class with Meg. Now normally she would walk over to Linzi, Kiki, Maz, Amina, Laura and Alannah with no problems, they wouldn't talked to Meg, well Maz did the others didn't. But this time they walked further away as Meg got closer. This hurt Talie because she didn't like how everyone hated each other, so she just left with Meg.

Without her knowing it a single tear ran down her cheek. "Why the fuck do they hate each other? They used to get along, but now they don't."

Again the phone rang. Groaning she looked around for it, but couldn't find it. Frowning she got up and quickly lifted all the pillows on the sofa off to see if it had fallen down the side, it hadn't. As it continued to ring she looked over to the phone base. There it sat, lighting up to show that someone was calling.

She must have put it back on her way to the kitchen, but she couldn't remember doing it. Oh well, better pick it up before who ever it is hangs up.

Picking it up she put it to her ear and said hello. The other line stayed silent, with the occasionally "shut up" or "Ssshhh"

Frowning she said, "I'm gonna hang up in a minute if you don't tell me who you are . . ." There was still the small noise in the background. " . . . I'm gonna hang up now-" But before she could-

"Nah nah nah don't Talie!" A girl panicked, while laughing at the same time.

Recognising the voice Talie sighed at how she was acting. "Hey Chesh, how's it going?"

"Not bad. Look you wanna come out tonight? Please? Maddie, Nicola, Gail and Lennox are all out, please come." Chesh begged, putting on a whinny voice. In the background she could hear pleas from the other girls.

Shaking her head Talie replied with no. She told Meg she wasn't coming out and Chesh wasn't going to change her mind. "Meg's with you isn't she?" She asked, with a small smile on her face.

"No why would you think that? Meg's not here nope she's not!" Chesh replied a little too quickly for Talie to believe her

"She is isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Thought so, you were at her house weren't you? When Murphy knocked over the table." Knowing that she was going to be on the phone for a while again, she decided to sit down.

"Yeah how'd you know? Meg never said anything."

"I heard you guys talking. You lot were bloody loud." Shifting her body so her legs were up the back of the sofa and her head was hanging off the end, phone still by her ear.

There was a short pause, obviously Chesh was thinking about it. "You couldn't have. We were in the other room."

Talie's eyes widened slightly. Lately her senses had been getting stronger by the day. About a week ago, at school again, Maddie had sneaked up on her. Now normally Maddie was really quiet, but Talie heard her very clearly and turned around before she couldn't scare her.

"Talie? Talie you still there?" Chesh asked.

Blinking a couple of times Talie remembered that she was still on the phone, "Huh? what?"

"You stopped talking for a minute there, I thought . . . you'd . . . off . . ." As Chesh started speaking the phone line started crackling.

Frowning Talie said her friends name a couple of times and kept asking if she could hear her. The longer Talie tried to see if Chesh could hear her, the more distorted the line became until it went dead all together.

Shrugging Talie got up and walked over to the phone base and put the phone back. "Battery must be dead or something, I've been on the phone for ages anyway." But the phone battery was still full so it wasn't that, but she never noticed.

Looking over to the digital clock on the table Talie was going to see what time it was but the numbers on the clock were all messed up, parts of a number were missing. Groaning she walked over to it to see if she could fix it. Thinking it over she turned and left it, knowing her she'd break it instead of fix it.

Walking into the kitchen she looked up at the other clock, the stupid cuckoo clock, as she called it. Saying you had to be cuckoo to have a cuckoo clock. Sticking her head around the door she looked at the clock, it said 11: 45pm.

"Wow it's late." Turning around she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. As she did her back cracked. Whimpering she started laughing. "Stupid growing pains."

Sighing she walked up the stairs but halfway up she began to feel dizzy. Grabbing onto the banister with one hand her other hand rested on her forehead. Closing her eyes she lowered her head, her head seemed to be spinning faster and faster.

As quick as it came the spinning stopped. Lifting her head she gasped. At the top of the steps stood a jet black wolf, its eyes burning devil red. Baring its' teeth at her. The creature was slightly see-through. With no lights on upstairs it made it a little difficult to see the wolf but is eyes were glowing.

Taking one step back Talie kept her wide eyes locked with the wolfs'. Her hand gripping onto the banister, her entire body shaking in fear. She didn't know how the animal got into the house and up the stairs without her noticing, but she wasn't going to stay in the house with it.

One more step back was enough for the snarl as it leap forward. Screaming Talie leaned back, her hand slipped from the banister and she fell down the rest of the stairs landing with a loud thud at the bottom.

Groaning she half opened her eyes but her vision was blurry. Her head pounded with pain and so did her back.

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the wolf stand by her head, staring down at her. She could see through its legs and see the first step of the staircase.

As her vision became more blurry darkness began to take over her. Slowly she slipped into darkness. Just before the darkness took over her she heard the wolf howl. Then nothing . . . . . . .

* * *

Crimson: So that's our first chapter. Hope you liked it.

Wolf: If they did then they'll tell you won't they?

Crimson: Hope so, lol.

Cooled: We don't own beyblade but we do own the OC's and the plot.

Crimson: You're actually speaking?

Cooled: Yeah so what of it?

Crimson: It's just you never say anything, you worse tahn Wolf wen it comes to keeping to youself.

Cooled &Wolf: Hmph.

Crimson: rolls eyes Anyway as you can see Talie's in this fic as well as black Fire. We'll be doin a few fic with her in them but they will be different each time. It's just like everyone making different fics on how the Bladebreakers met, so we'll do the same but with Talie as well. Hope that makes sence, if not just ask.

Wolf: Please R&R it will help us a lot.

Cooled: nods

Crimson: Bye bye and hope you liked this chapter


End file.
